Arcobaleno
by Ida59
Summary: Un lungo e pericoloso viaggio, un drago da uccidere e una fanciulla da salvare per sconfiggere l'oscurità.


**Arcobaleno**

Autore: Ida59 (3/19 ottobre 2008 + 3/10 settembre 2009)

Beta: nessuno

Tipologia: one-shot

Rating: per tutti

Genere: fantasy, introspettivo, romantico

Epoca: più di un'epoca

Personaggi: Severus, Silente, Voldemort, Lily.  
Pairing: Severus/Lily

Avvertimenti: AU

Riassunto: Un lungo e pericoloso viaggio, un drago da uccidere e una fanciulla da salvare per sconfiggere l'oscurità.

Parole-Pagine: 873 – 3

Nota: A prima vista questa potrebbe apparire come una storia originale, un po' favola e un po' fantasy. Si tratta invece di un'allegoria, in cui il Cavaliere Nero altri non è che il mio (solito) adorato Severus Piton che, una volta caduto nelle spire di Voldemort a causa della sua giovanile scelta sbagliata, non riesce più a distinguere la luce e, quindi, resta intrappolato nell'oscurità, senza più riuscire a vedere i colori (la speranza di un futuro), finché l'amore per Lily e l'aiuto di Silente non lo riporteranno sulla giusta strada.

Disclaimer: I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

**Raccolta: Lo scrigno dei sogni.**

Si tratta di 12 brevi storie scritte per rispondere alle domande di un intrigante test .net/?t=32494095&st=0#entry270580573 elaborato dalla mia cara amica Mariacarla (DamaVerde) sul suo Forum .net/

Questa è la terza storia della raccolta e rispetta le seguenti direttive:

_usando le seguenti parole (devi usarle tutte!) costruisci una scena e raccontacela: stella, castello, radice, airone, cristallo, ramo, mela._

Ecco l'elenco delle storie della raccolta.

Il vento della sera

Ovunque e in nessun luogo

Arcobaleno

Ossessione

Solo una promessa

Sogno di una notte di mezza estate (VM14)

L'impossibile magia

Inganno d'amore

Vapori scintillanti

Riflessi d'argento

Retrogusto

Delizie d'amore (VM14)

**Arcobaleno**

Il Cavaliere Nero scese dal cavallo: la notte era arrivata, con il suo manto trapunto di stelle, e il suo lungo viaggio l'aveva inutilmente portato in quel bosco stregato dove avrebbe dovuto trovarsi la sorgente dell'arcobaleno.

Glielo aveva rivelato tanto tempo prima il vecchio mago dai lunghi capelli bianchi, lo ricordava bene; aveva ammiccato, gli occhi chiari e limpidi dietro agli occhialini a mezzaluna aggrappati al naso adunco:

- Mi fido di te, - gli aveva detto con voce pacata e il sorriso sereno, - sono sicuro che saprai trovare la strada giusta.

Era certo di essere arrivato fino al punto esatto: aveva riconosciuto tutti i segni ed ora si trovava proprio ai piedi della vecchia radice sacra.

Ma la notte restava inesorabilmente nera, come i suoi abiti e il suo cavallo, come i suoi capelli e i suoi occhi.

Nera come la terra, gli alberi e le loro foglie.

Il bianco delle stelle era lontano, irraggiungibile, come il volo dell'airone, di una candida lucentezza, che si era appena staccato dal ramo nero.

Il Cavaliere Nero sospirò: il sortilegio lanciato dal potente stregone dell'Oscurità, quello che lo aveva privato della magia dei colori, ancora lo imprigionava, senza speranza.

L'ultimo colore che ricordava era il rosso: l'ardente rubino degli occhi dello stregone davanti al quale si era inchinato un giorno ed era per sempre rimasto imprigionato nella sua oscurità, incatenato dalle orride spire del serpente che avvolgevano il suo braccio.

Eppure, lontano nel tempo, sfuocate e indistinte, il suo cuore ricordava rosse fiamme d'amore che ondeggiavano leggere nell'aria, nel lento oscillare di un'altalena.

Per i suoi occhi, ora, vi erano solo il bianco e il nero e un triste assortimento di grigio.

E lo stesso era per il suo cuore, irrimediabilmente condannato al gelo della solitudine.

Era scoraggiato: quel lungo e pericoloso viaggio, durato per anni, era stato inutile e lui sarebbe dovuto tornare al solitario castello più triste di prima.

Cos'era valso combattere contro il drago nero dagli occhi di fuoco e salvare la bianca fanciulla, se il rosso dell'amore e della passione non poteva albergare nel suo cuore? Se non poteva più ammirare l'azzurro dei cieli, il verde dei prati e l'oro del sole?

Girò mestamente le spalle alla radice incantata che avrebbe dovuto sprigionare per lui l'arcobaleno dei colori e si girò per rimontare a cavallo: la candida luce della fanciulla si era spenta nel cupo grigiore cui il sortilegio l'aveva per sempre condannato e non avrebbe mai conosciuto lo sfavillio del colore dei suoi occhi né avrebbe mai distinto l'intensa tonalità dei suoi lunghi capelli.

Aveva veramente i capelli rossi come le fiamme d'amore e le iridi che brillavano del verde della speranza, come le Driadi1 gli sussurravano maliziose?

Per i suoi tristi occhi neri, la fanciulla era solo stata una bianca, pura e luminosa visione. Solo l'illusione di un istante di sogno che aveva troppo presto perduto.

Eppure aveva sconfitto il drago che la teneva prigioniera, subendone crudeli ferite. Ma il suo sangue era rimasto dolorosamente sempre nero mentre si riversava sulla terra scura, scendendo in lunghi e densi rivoli dalle spire del serpente che incatenava il suo braccio all'oscurità.

Un sospiro sfuggì alle sue labbra sottili, nere nel diafano pallore del volto, mentre si avvicinava al destriero dal lucido manto corvino.

Ma lei era là, luce bianca nell'oscurità, melodia nel silenzio che li avvolgeva, armonia di profumo silvestre, graziosamente assisa sulla radice.

Ne avvertiva la presenza, alle sue spalle, anche se non la vedeva.

Si girò lentamente e rimase a guardarla, con intensità, senza neppure respirare, mentre la luce della fanciulla trafiggeva il cristallo profondamente nero dei suoi occhi.

- Oggi mi hai salvato dal drago che mi teneva prigioniera, – sussurrò appena, la musica nella voce, – ma non hai chiesto nulla in cambio.

Il Cavaliere Nero la guardava, affascinato dalla sua luce, ammaliato dalla sua dolce armonia: aveva compreso la sofferenza della fanciulla ed aveva coraggiosamente combattuto per lei, rischiando la propria vita, ma, certo, non lo aveva fatto per ricevere un premio.

Anche se avrebbe dato la sua vita, ora, per conoscere il colore di quegli occhi limpidi e di quei capelli dalla lucente trasparenza.

- Povero Cavaliere Nero, - sussurrò piano, - non sai più sognare…

La notte si faceva sempre più scura intorno alla luce che emanava dall'eterea figura e il mondo intorno a loro sprofondava lento nel nulla.

- Ma io voglio ancora credere nei sogni… - gemette, ormai troppo stanco per combattere ancora contro se stesso.

- Chiudi gli occhi…

La melodia della voce guidò le sue palpebre.

- … e torna a sognare!

Strinse forte gli occhi nel silenzio della notte cercando disperatamente di aggrapparsi ai sogni.

Ma non ne aveva più.

Li aveva uccisi tutti, con le sue stesse mani, tanti anni prima, con una tremenda scelta sbagliata, diventando schiavo del Signore dell'Oscurità.

Ma un sogno era rinato, quel giorno, vivido nel suo cuore: scoprire il colore degli occhi della fanciulla.

Sentì un lieve tonfo: si fece coraggio e riaprì gli occhi.

Davanti a lui c'era solo il nero profondo della notte trapuntato dal candore delle stelle.

E una mela che rotolava lenta verso di lui.

_Intensamente rossa._

… e gli occhi della fanciulla erano uno sfolgorante arcobaleno di luce colorata.

1 Le _Driadi_ sono le immortali custodi dei boschi. Venivano rappresentate con la parte inferiore del corpo arabescato come un tronco d'albero. La parte superiore evidenziava una certa bellezza e solarità.

5


End file.
